


Ни дать ни взять

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Шутливая зарисовка о том, как все всегда невовремя лезут… под руку.





	Ни дать ни взять

— Тони, твое присутствие сегодня обязательно на внутренней конференции сектора робототехники, — невозмутимо говорит Хиллари, якобы проходя мимо, и Локи от неожиданности снова чуть не выбрасывает Тони из окна. Он, конечно, знает о том, что отдел СБ считает будто с необязательным миллиардером все средства хороши, чтобы обратить его внимание на обязанности, но чтобы так!..

Старк раздосадованно шипит: он и так еле уговорил Локи повернуться: к себе — спиной, а лицом — к открывающейся с Башни панораме Нью-Йорка.

— Мистер Старк, на минус шестнадцатом зафиксированы изменения в выбросе линейного синхротрона низкоэнергетических частиц, вы просили дать вам знать в любой ситуации, — мягко сообщает невидимый Джарвис, и Тони, подхватывая с пола джинсы, стрелой вылетает из спальни. Не то чтобы наука была хоть немного более важна Старку, чем Локи, просто, если он не успеет, половина Башни взлетит на воздух, а вторая — провалится под землю. Лафейсон досадливо ворчит и швыряется домашней сандалией вслед непоседливому человеку.

Чаша терпения оказывается переполненной, когда их гостиная озаряется радужным светом Моста и раздается громогласное: «Как твои дела, человек из металла?!»

Локи как раз разнежился и расслабился на диване, позволил сделать себе массаж ног, особенно икр, и голеней, и бедер, плавно переходящий чуть выше и чуть глубже, ооох, совсем не чуть глубже, Тони, ну, поверни же кисть, еще немного и…

Тор хлопает глазами, пятится и пытается то ли что-то сказать, то ли промолчать. Разгневанный Локи спихивает Старка на пол, стремительным движением подхватывается на ноги, не одеваясь, а потом подлетает к застывшему посреди зала брату и бьет того в плечи плотно сжатыми жесткими кулаками.

— Вон! Вон отсюда немедленно, и в следующий раз предупреждай о своем приходе заранее!


End file.
